In the field of packaging it is desirable to provide a package, comprising one or more articles, one or more of which articles is visible from the exterior of the package. This promotes awareness of the contents of the package and reduces the need for additional promotional advertising on the packaging itself. However, it is desirable that the article(s) contained in the packaging be securely retained therein until it is desired that it or they be removed. To this end it is advantageous that the article(s) that are visible from the exterior of the package also be securely retained within the package.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a carton for packaging one or more articles that allow an article to be visible exterior of the carton yet retained within the carton until it is desired that an article be removed.
It may also be desirable to obscure a portion of the article for example to hide a product code, a label or other branding or information on the article.